Who'd you rather
by the PIEROTT
Summary: A science experiment mixed with magic, chaos, and a whole lotta trouble!
1. Commotion

**Who'd you rather?**  
  
**Disclaimer::remialcsiD  
**I don't own anyone in the anime Ultra Maniac, though I want to own Yuta badly! Well, this fic is basically, for the enjoyment and leisure of others who have somehow stumbled across it. I don't get paid no matter how much I want to, so please don't sue me...  
  
**Chapter one  
_Commotion_**  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ayuuuu-chaaaaaaan!" A blonde haired girl wailed as she squeezed through the big crowd.   
  
In amidst of the commotion, a lot of unclear whispers and conversations were being shared amongst each other as the crowd formed a large circle. In the middle of the massive audience was a small wooden platform. No one knows how it got there though, just that it was there...  
  
"Nina, where are you?"  
  
Ayu looked behind her too see her friend getting tumbled by some of the students in the hallway.  
  
"Ayuu chaaann!" the blonde wailed, her eyes widened as small teardrops formed from them and rolled down her face.  
  
"I'm getting squished!"  
  
"Nina! What are you doing there?"  
  
"They stepped on meee!"  
  
A small smirk caught on her friend's face as she extended her right arm to help Nina. The two tiptoed trying to see past the moving heads to get a glimpse of what was happening.  
  
It wasn't succesful though...  
  
"Ayu what's happening there?" a brunnete, sudddenly popping out of nowhere, asked.  
  
"I have no idea." she replied as she carried Nina on her shoulders for her to see what exactly was going on there.  
  
"Aaah, Mikami-sensei is there!"  
  
"Huh? That's what this is about?"  
  
"He's telling them something... I can't hear well, everyone's talking too loudly."  
  
Ayu, who anxiously wanted to know what was going on so that they could get out, couldn't help but eavesdrop upon hearing the conversation of the ones behind them. She raised one of her palms closer to her right ear, which suddenly became larger.  
  
"D'you hear? They say the science experiments this year is gonna get tougher!"  
  
_'Is this what this commotion is about?'_ she thought...  
  
"Err, what's going on in front anyway?"  
  
"Well, this year if you make the best one, you and your partner can get to go to america!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Way!"  
  
"Oh my good lord! I wanna go there, I've always dreamed of going to america!" she said, as the background suddenly flashed images of fantasies of how america would look like. A large sweatdrop rolled down Ayu's forhead as she turned chibi and gave out an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Nina!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I know what's going on, we can get out of here now!"  
  
"But, A-ayuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!"   
  
Her voice trailed of as the two sped out. Nina, still on top of Ayu's shoulders, turned into a gelatin form that plopped to the ground with her eyes looking like big swirls.  
  
"So, what was it about?"  
  
"You'll see, Nina, you'll see..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Errr, a bit short for the first chapter, ne? Please, R&R, I will need those to continue! 


	2. Experiment

**Author's notes::seton s'rohtuA  
**I hope you found the first chapter nice I took a long (five minutes) to type that. Well, anyway, I hope you guys'll be giving me reviews. I'm not good with the writing gig that much, anyways, I won't be able to update that much though, I'll be using the computer for projects rather than for fanfictions these few weeks(hopefully, by the end of first quarter,in august 6, the computer will be used for internet again)...   
  
**Chapter 2::2retpahC  
Experiment  
**  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As soon as the school bell rang, all the students of Hideo middle school fled out and went home.  
  
Nina skipped and bounced, with her pigtails dancing behind her.

Ayu wore an unsure look on her face as she walked, her face turned everywhere dazing around and then looking at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing ever created.  
  
"Ne, Ayu-chan, what do you think America is like?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"I wanna go there, I hope we win!"  
  
"I hope so too." She replied, the look still on her face.  
  
"Ayu-chan."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What should we do?"  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
Suddenly, crickets started chirping...  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
Then an owl started to hoot...  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
By then, dust formed and rolled in front of them. All the sounds emerged along with the sound of cars and wind passing by...  
  
The two turned into chibi form and a sweatdrop formed and rolled down their foreheads. Suddenly...  
  
"!!!"  
  
"Uhhh... what?"  
  
"What about using magic?"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"Yeah! You said you wanted to go there, right?"  
  
"When did I---?" As she was about to finish the sentence, she remembered...  
  
**(FLASHBACK)**  
  
"Wow! America! Oh, I wish we could go there!"  
  
"Then let's work hard on our project, Ayu-chan!"  
  
"Un!"  
  
**(END OF FLASHBACK)   
**  
Her eyes suddenly drooped down as vertical lines formed on her head...  
  
"Uhhh, I don't want it THAT badly you know."  
  
"Well, I do!"  
  
This wasn't good...  
  
This definately was NOT good...  
  
The girl beside Ayu right now, she thought, wasn't Nina Sakura, but a demented evil Nina carbon copy. No, Nina wouldn't be like that. Nina isn't mischievous...but then again.  
  
_'episode three, she turned me into a boy.'   
_  
The giant sweatdrop formed again.  
  
_'episode five, she tried to use magic to try to know how Kaji-kun feels.'_  
  
Again, the vertical lines dropped down.  
  
_'I think all those are enough proof that Nina really does resolve to magic a lot of times...'_  
  
By then, Ayu's veins popped and her eyes started twitching...  
  
"Err, let's rethink what to do..."  
  
"If you say so!"  
  
**WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM  
**  
The next day, in the science lab of Hideo middle school, all of the students there looked awfully...really serious. Nina and Ayu, paired together as usual, stared at the beaker sitting on top of the wire gauze being held by a tripod. Below, there was a lit alcohol lamp. Unfortunately, their experiment wasn't making any progress.  
  
Ayu, who was now looking frustrated, suddenly sat up when she saw something happening.  
  
POP!  
  
The water formed a bubble, then it popped. Ayu, who's left eye was now twitching, almost pounded her fist on the table.   
  
"Ayu-chan, you're sure you don't wanna use magic?" whispered Nina, who was now wearing a happy-evil-Nina-grin.  
  
"But--"  
  
Before Ayu could finish, Nina put her palms together in a pleading (or praying, for christians) position and expanded her lower lip. She saw the look on her friend, obviously, she thought, it wasn't taking any effect. So she tried something different...  
  
She widened her eyes and maddy a puppy-dog-pout, making a really innocent and pitiful look that could break down even those with a really hard exterior.  
  
"Fine! Just a bit, you wouldn't wanna get us caught, Kawanakajima is here after all." She whispered back to her best friend.  
  
"Luckily, Kaji-kun and Tsujiai-kun are in the other side of the classroom." She finished.  
  
"Don't worry! Daijoubu!"  
  
Nina took out a small bead from a pocket in her bag.  
  
"I was saving this in case we'd use it!" She said as she dropped it into the lifeless transparent formula that bubbled in the beaker.  
  
They waited...  
  
And waited...  
  
And waited...  
  
And waited some more...  
  
Until finally, yellow light started emerging from the liquid mass, turning orange in a few seconds. Suddenly, it got larger as it turned red, then the red light swirled around and spread throughout where they were.  
  
"It's gonna blow!" Ayu shouted as she backed away from the table along with Nina, who now regrets that she used magic.  
  
"What did you guys do?" Said Kaji, who was now behind Ayu and Nina.  
  
"Tsujiai-kuuun, we tried t-to uu-uss-use m-magic!"  
  
"What's supposed to happen?"  
  
"I don't knooow!!!" Nina replied as she covered her eyes and ducked along with the class, as the red aura filled the classroom.   
  
In a matter of minutes, everyone woke up with aching heads. Nina, who was now under a table, remembered that she fell on the floor before the explosion. She remembered that it was Ayu, Kaji and Tsujiai who was under a table, because she tripped over and couldn't reach in time.   
  
Maybe they pulled her down there, she thought, but then when she scrambled from under and stood up, she felt rather heavy. Did the explosion cause this? She thought as she rubbed dust off her sleeves and...pants? Why was she wearing pants? She remembered it was a school day and obviously she would be wearing the uniform, a checkered plaid mini-skirt. So why was she wearing pants? Suddenly, she realized her head was feeling, a bit lighter.  
  
"Hey guys, where is everyone?" She asked the three people in front of her as she realized they were the only ones in the room.  
  
"Maybe they had a chance to escape." a girl replied... wait! That girl beside her, it was...HER!  
  
Upon realizing this, she fainted on the floor.  
  
At the same time, Kaji's became confused at why Tsujiai fell on the floor when he saw him.  
  
**TSUZUKU!**  
  
And, yet another really short chapter from yours truly  
  
R&R please!


	3. Who am I?

**Author's comments::stnemmoc s'rohtuA**  
Hehe, chapter two was actually done while I was just bored and had nothing to do. Please continue to review! This fic while start at the point where the previous chapter ended, where in Tsujiai, I mean, Nina fainted.  
  
Enjoy the third installment!  
  
**Chapter 3  
_Who am I?  
_**  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ayu shakily tried to take off the hand that hid both her eyes while the explosion occured. She blinked and rubbed her eyes with her fingers as her vision slowly cleared. The dust in the room settled revealing a thrashed and empty science lab. From the left, there were two people she could barely make out. Suddenly, she felt a jab of pain from the back of her head. As she tried to rub it to ease the pain, she noticed, her hair had gone shorter. She ran her fingers through it a bit, and noticed it was also a bit rougher, not like the long smooth hair she used to own. She fell to the ground in shock, realizing that all her hair had gone. To have it all be gone because she succumbed to Nina and allowed her to use magic. Boy, was she going to get it!  
  
As she walked towards the other side, she heard a sound of cracking glass below her. She rolled her eyes towards the ground and saw that she had stepped on a broken hand mirror. Not only that, instead of her hazel-like eyes, gray ones were staring back, smaller gray eyes. Her hair, though shorter, was still in its brown color. It took her a few moments to clearly see through the distorted glass that the face staring back, wasn't hers.   
  
She screamed in shock that could be heard from the exact other side of the room.   
  
---  
  
In the left side of the science lab, Tsujiai woke up and could barely stand up. He felt as though something was stroking him on the back softly, he turned back and saw no one. He realized that the poking on the back was from his hair. "Was it that long?" he thought. He realized that his chest hurt from falling on the impact as well. As he held it, he thought that it was shaped really odd. Maybe it was swelling so much.  
  
He saw Nina shaking someone on the floor, like trying to wake him up. He went over to her, as he realized that she was calling out his name.  
  
"Nina, wha--?" He covered his mouth, in realization that his voice had a higher pitch. It even sounded like a girl's voice. Was it some side effect of the magic Nina used?   
  
Nina turned her head around and said, "Ahhh, it's you, Ayu."   
  
Hiroki felt a vein popping out of his forehead. Why did Nina call him Ayu? Was that supposed to be a joke? And at why of all the times to make a joke like that, why now?  
  
"Nina, what did you do to the---?"  
  
He was suddenl cut off by another voice coming from behind him.  
  
"Oh....my...good...lord. Am...am I, am I dead?" It sounded like a man's voice. He turned around to see who the person was, and realized that it was Kaji.   
  
"Kaji-kun, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Who are you and what have you done to my body!?" He replied.  
  
"Kaji, how hard did you hit your head?"  
  
"Kaji!? I'm not Kaji! I'm, you! I'm Ayu!" The pale boy replied in shock.  
  
"You're talking crazy. Let's get you to the---" He stopped when he felt a cold draft run through his legs. When he looked down, he realized he was wearing a skirt.  
  
"A..Ayu? Is, is that you?" The person in Kaji's body nodded in reply, being unable to talk. "It's me, Tsujiai."  
  
"Tsujiai-kun!?"  
  
------  
  
Kaji was confused on why his best friend had fallen on the floor at the sight of him. He tried to shake him, trying to wake him up.   
  
"Oi, Tsujiai, wake up!" He said as he shaked Tsujiai's shoulders.  
  
Tsujiai's eyes twitched and slowly opened. It stayed open widely for a whole thirty seconds before he actually said something.  
  
"Who...are you?" Tsujiai said.  
  
"It's me, Ka---"  
  
"What have you done to my body!?"  
  
"Huh? What the heck are you talking about, Tsujiai-kun?"  
  
"Don't call me that! I'm not Tsujiai!"  
  
"What!? Who are you?"  
  
"Who are YOU, is the question to be asked here!"  
  
"What? Im Kaji!"  
  
"Wha-- Kaji!? What are you doing in my body!?"  
  
It took him a moment to realize that he wasn't in his own body, when he realized that his hair was probably bouncing behind him from shaking Tsujiai. He felt through it and realized he did not only have longer hair, but also, they were tied in scrungies.  
  
"Ni---nina?"  
  
From behind the two, Ayu and Tsujiai looked over.  
  
"Oh, Ayu, and..." He said as he realized the other one standing was him.   
  
'This is getting too weird.' He thought.  
  
**TSUZUKU!**  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And, yet another really short chapter. Chapter four coming up! Please R&R folks!   
  
Oh, and give me suggestions if you can as well! I'd appreciate it if you did! 


	4. School day

**Author's comments::stnemmoc s'rohtuA**  
Was chapter three cliffhanging or what!? Well, to feed your curiosity, or not, I present you with the fourth installment!   
  
I hope you like it! R&R and please keep reading. I'd really apprreciate that!  
  
**Chapter four  
**_**School day**_  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nina stood up and surveyed the people in the room staring at her.  
  
"So, you're Nina, right?" Tsujiai in Ayu's body asked.  
  
"Err, and you are?" She replied in confusion. She realized that the glances they were giving her were cold and angry. She was too afraid to ask why though.  
  
"NINA! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO US!?!" Screamed Kaji, uhh, Ayu, in anger, turning the background into a dark corner filled with fire. Nina in Tsujiai's body turned smaller as her lips started to tremble.  
  
"Well?" The three said in a chorus.  
  
Nina paused, staring at the now pointy-eyed faces leaning closer and closer. She had no idea of how to explain it to them, so instead she said...  
  
"Uhhh, this is just temporary magic, don't worry!" She replied with a nervous tone, millions of sweatdrops sliding down her forehead.  
  
"HOW LONG?" The three, still angry people, replied in a chorus.  
  
"Err...uhh, it's, uhhh. I have no idea."  
  
"Nina, what was the thing you put in supposed to do?"  
  
"It was...it was...it, it, it." She remembered that the small bead she put in was supposed to make swirling lights in assorted monochromatic colors, just as the compuer said. Yep, it swirled in monochromatic colors alright! It also made them switch bodies! What did she put in them again? She thought as the three tapped their feet in impatience.  
  
"Well, you...you see, it, it was...uhh."  
  
"Yeeesssss?" The three hissed, still in a chorus.  
  
"Errr, I uhhhh---" Suddenly but slowly, the front door slid open. It was Mikami-sensei.  
  
"Is anyone still in here? Heey!"  
  
Oh no. This was definately NOT a good time to show up. Everyone turned chibi and sweatdropped at the thought that science was only first period. They still had the rest of the day, and sports practice to deal with.  
  
"Nina." Ayu, from within Kaji, whispered.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What now?"  
  
_'Wait. I still need to think of something...'_  
  
"Nina, can you still do magic in your present body?"  
  
_'The persocom! Yes! Why didn't I think of that!?'  
_  
"I think I can still use the computer, but..."  
  
"Hey, you four! Are you alright?" Said Mr. Mikami, disrupting their conversation.  
  
"HAI, SENSEI!"  
  
Truth was, Nina didn't know if she could still use the computer. She could, but then...  
  
-------------------------  
  
The group whispered to each other while walking to their classroom, thinking of what to do.  
  
"I've got tennis practice today." Said Tsujiai in Ayu's body who knew Nina was physically incapable of doing any sport.   
  
The fact that she was badly coordinated and wasn't agile enough would make Tsujiai, the captain of the team, look so bad that he would get kicked out from his position and from the team AND from the club in one day. They all had worried looks on their faces. They were all the opposite of each other, how could they complete someone else's day without anyone noticing that something is wrong?   
  
--------------------------  
  
_'Algebra. Pop quiz. Could this day get any worse?'_  
  
Nina kept biting on her, or rather Tsujiai's, fingernails like mad. She kept tapping her pencils on the table and mumbled incoherently. Probably the whole class was staring at her.  
  
_'I...yeah, it could.'_  
  
All the numbers kept running through her head as she kept staring nervously at the paper, full of erase marks, doodles and everything except answers.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, Tsujiai and Kaji in Ayu and Nina felt uncomfortable in having to wear really cycling shorts that covered less thana percent of their legs. It was physical education 101, and they both needed to wear the required uniforms. What was worse, there was something different Ayu's body was expreiencing that day...  
  
"oh damn, Tsujiai-kun, I think Nina is sick today. Why the heck'd she bother going to school?" Said Kaji as he held Nina's stomach. "I'm getting the strangest cramps, my back hurts, my chest hurts too, and I think I'm about to hurl."  
  
"Hontou ni desu ka? We better get you to the nurse's office." Replied Tsujiai, giving out a sigh of relief seeing as they'd have a few minutes...well, he'd have a few minutes of NOT suffering. It was cold, and their shorts only covered an eight of their thighs and the teacher threatened to send them to the principals office and have them go to detention if they didn't wear the required uniform. Of course, the bodies, not being theirs, if mistreated would be really offending to the two girls. So they tried to act as normal as ever.  
  
TRIED of course being the keyword.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Ayu was, on the other hand, in a worse situation.  
  
Her vision was getting blurry, all she could hear was jibberish, and she had to go. Yes, she had to GO. Being...in the body of a male person, she wouldn't have a clue of how to. Even if she did, she wouldn't want to do it either way, and holding it in only left her in a much worse state. Her eyes twitched as she kept drumming Kaji's long fingers on the table.  
  
_'Well, not going would make things... I don't wanna think about it.'_  
  
BlAhBlAhBlAhBlAhBlAhBlAhBlAhBlAhBlAhBlAhBlAhBlAh...   
  
_'What the hell is he talking about?'_  
  
bLaHbLaHbLaHbLaHbLaHbLaHbLaHbLaHbLaHbLaHbLaHbLaH...  
  
_'Well, anything would be better than sitting around here.'_  
  
BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH!!!  
  
As soon as that class was over, she headed for the restrooms, dashing right into the womens room. A loud screech was heard and Ayu came out looking like being hit by a thousand punches in a mere matter of seconds.  
  
"Gomenasai! I didn't know, I---"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! HENTAAAIIIII!!!"  
  
After that terrible incident Tsujiai was never going to forgive her with, she doubtedly went into the mens room and saw it for the first time. There were "things" stuck onto walls. Obviously, everyone knew these were the toilets, but...  
  
_'Holy crap.'_  
  
------------------------------  
  
The bell rang, and to everyones relief, the day was over. All the students of Hideo middle school went home, as the four stayed behind.  
  
**Good things about this day:**  
  
**a.)** Tsujiai was not kicked from the Tennis team.  
**b.)** Ayu survived baseball practice.  
**c.)** Nina got through all of Tsujiai's tests without a funeral being involved.  
**d.)** Kaji finally discovered what Nina's sickness was...PMS  
  
"Nina! You can't be serious!!!" Kaji screamed in terror as Nina revealed to him, what changes had been going on in her body...  
  
"Uhhhmmm, well, it has been...a month, and uhh." Nina stuttered and curled Tsujiai's short black and rough hairstrands. She swinged back and forth and had an innocent look in her eyes. Kaji kept Nina's clenched fist tucked in the pockets of her sweater, trying hard not to hold Nina by the neck and strangle her, even if she WAS in Tsujiai's body.  
  
"No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no..."  
  
"Gomenasai Kaji-kun..." Nina patted Kaji's, or rather, her own back as a fountain of tears started coming out from Nina's eyes.  
  
Ayu, from behind Nina, sighed heavily in relief. "At last, we get to go hooome!"  
  
"Nina." Said Tsujiai, now in front of the person in his own body. "Did you try if you could still use magic?"  
  
"Iie..." Replied Nina, playing with Tsujiai's fingers. "But, there is one thing though. I have to use my uniform in order to use the computer."  
  
A thought bubble popped up on top of everyone, a mental image of chibi Tsujiai wearing Nina's red dress sprang out, a collective shudder passed through the group.  
  
"Demo, can't Kaji-kun use the computer instead?"  
  
Kaji's cheeks suddenly turned red. He became nervous and could only reply with "a...aaa.aaa, ano desu ka(what the heck?)?!"  
  
"Hai! It's settled! Nina will teach Kaji-kun some magic. Right?"  
  
"DEMO(BUT!)!"  
  
"Kaji-kun, it's the only plan we've got."  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"Arigato, Kaji-kun!"  
  
**TSUZUKU!**  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Again, there's still nothing comedic about it.  
R&R please, I'll really need those!!!

And another thing...

The second chapter requires you all not to be drinking anything if you can get clear images on your minds. Because...let's just say that Kaji-kun can use magic


End file.
